Gotas de Agua
by lemwimsen
Summary: Llueve sobre su cara, sobre su piel, resbalando por su cuerpo. Empapándola. Gotas de agua tan caliente que su piel enrojece ligeramente al contacto y, sin embargo, suspira. CLEXA/OS


**Estaba yo pensando, ¿Clarke echará de menos las duchas de agua caliente? Yo lo haría. Fijo que sueña con ellas.** **Y** **ale, nuevo OS ve la luz xD**

* * *

Llueve sobre su cara, sobre su piel, resbalando por su cuerpo.

Empapándola.

Gotas de agua tan caliente que su piel enrojece ligeramente al contacto y, sin embargo, suspira.

Es lo que sus músculos necesitan en este momento.

Inmóvil bajo el mango de la ducha, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, deja que el agua se lleva tanto la suciedad, como sus pensamientos.

Lo echaba tanto de menos.

Pero tanto.

Se pasa las manos por la cara, pasando a enredar sus manos en su pelo, echándolo hacia atrás.

El cansancio de los últimos días la obliga a acercarse a la pared en la que está sujeta la ducha, apoyando las manos en los fríos azulejos. Seguidas de su frente.

Le encanta el contraste.

Le encanta el calor del agua.

Le encanta.

Tan absorta en sus pensamientos, no oye al intruso entrar en el baño.

No oye la ropa caer al suelo.

No oye la cortina abrirse ni cerrarse.

Sí siente esas manos acariciarle la nuca, y bajar lentamente.

Muy.

Lentamente.

Siguiendo la línea marcada por su columna, hasta la base de su espalda.

Es una caricia en la que adivina dos dedos, cuyas yemas rozan su piel, erizándosela en segundos.

Sonríe al sentir esa mano girar a la derecha, reclamando un sitio en su cadera.

Y como el tacto de otra aparece a su izquierda, en un reflejo perfecto de su hermana.

Su sonrisa se amplía al notar un beso en su hombro, al tiempo que un cuerpo cálido se pega a su espalda. Y suspira al notar los ya duros pezones de su compañera de ducha, clavarse en su espalda.

\- Hey -susurra a su oído Lexa, lo suficientemente fuerte para que se la oiga sobre el sonido del agua cayendo, apartando a un lado el cabello rubio antes de volver a dejar la mano derecha en su sitio.

\- Hey -responde Clarke, apretando las manos contra los azulejos.

Siente las dos manos reclamar más piel, adelantándose, alargando los dedos para invadir por completo su abdomen durante un segundo, retirándose de nuevo a sus puestos en su cadera, arañando esta vez su piel.

Echa hacia atrás la cabeza, dando la bienvenida de nuevo a la lluvia de agua sobre su cara, dándole la bienvenida a los labios de Lexa en su cuello. Besos viajeros cuyas andanzas en su hombro ya le estaban afectando, besos y leves mordiscos que la calientan tanto o más que la temperatura de la ducha.

Una pierna se cuela entre las suyas, obligando a Clarke a reposicionarse ligeramente, sin separar sus manos de la pared.

Las manos vuelven a moverse, a avanzar, subiendo, cubriendo sus pechos. Aprietan, los masajean, juegan con ellos. Siente como los dedos de la morena acarician, pinzan, endurecen aún más sus pezones, y debilitan así sus piernas.

\- Aguanta -susurra Lexa, moviéndose para que Clarke pueda apoyarse en ella.

Y la rubia responde como puede, con un sonido gutural que llega desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Frunce el ceño al sentir como la mano derecha de la morena vuelve a moverse, añorando sus caricias, pero tensándose al creer adivinar sus intenciones.

La mano baja por su abdomen. Baja hacia su ingle, provocando un escalofrío al cambiar de dirección, volviendo a subir.

Y vuelve a bajar, volviendo a cambiar de dirección repentinamente.

\- Por favor -jadea Clarke, gruñendo al sentir la sonrisa de Lexa contra su cuello, el cual no abandona y sigue torturando con la boca.

La mano vuelve a bajar, dócil, hasta que varía ligeramente de dirección y sus dedos acarician suavemente su muslo, la sensible piel del interior de su muslo.

Clarke se arquea. Está tan a punto.

\- Lex… -no termina, esa última letra se pierde por completo cuando, por fin, esos dedos, que tanto adora en estos momentos, la acarician en su mismísimo epicentro.

Las piernas se le doblan y agradece que la morena tenga buenos reflejos, abrazando su cintura con su brazo izquierdo, cargando su peso en la misma pierna que permanece entre las de Clarke.

Y la acaricia ha sido suave, juguetona, fugaz. Un gran prólogo de lo que está por llegar.

Clarke vuelve a gruñir, gimiendo largamente, cuando la mano en su muslo sube y se gira, acariciándola por completo, colando sus dedos entre sus pliegues, moviéndose con una delicadeza que envía ráfagas eléctricas por sus nervios, hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro.

La explosión llega rápido, demasiado, y sus dedos se aprietan contra los azulejos, buscando un punto al que anclarse para no desaparecer, otro punto además de la culpable de las oleadas de placer que la recorren.

Un segundo de calma tras la tormenta.

Dos.

Y los dedos vuelven a moverse, desde su demasiado sensible clítoris hasta la entrada de su vagina.

Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás.

De repente dentro, y fuera. Y dentro, y fuera, hacia atrás para cercar con un dedo su clítoris.

Círculos rápidos y lentos, sin ningún orden, antes de volver hacia delante. Antes de volver a entrar.

Y gira la cara, reclamando los labios de Lexa, que ahogan un nuevo gemido cuando la mano izquierda de la morena baja a ayudar a la otra.

No va a aguantar mucho más. Nota como la explosión de su segundo orgasmo acercarse, acumulando el placer en cada milímetro de su ser.

Y los dedos acarician, penetran, una y otra vez. Una, y otra, y otra vez.

Y no aguanta.

Lo desea.

Pelea.

Pero no aguanta, es demasiado.

Y un nuevo orgasmo la inunda, sin piedad, arqueando su cuerpo todo lo que puede.

Despertándola.

Sacándola de ese sueño en el que estaba sumida.

Jadeando, suelta sus manos, que agarran las pieles de esa cama como si le fuese la vida en ello.

\- Ah, joder -susurra, lamiéndose los labios resecos, apartándose los mechones pegados a su sudorosa frente.

\- Joder, sí -oye otra voz en la habitación.

Voz que la sobresalta, y se incorpora, buscando el cuchillo bajo una de las almohadas.

Aunque para al descubrir a la misma persona que se coló en su ducha en sueños.

\- Lexa, hey -sonríe, antes de fruncir el ceño al ver la luz del amanecer tras la ventana-. ¿Llegas ahora?

La morena asiente, terminando de quitarse la hombrera y la capa.

\- Hemos tardado un poco más de lo previsto en el camino de vuelta, nada importante. Lo que sí importa -añade, acercándose a la cama, desabrochándose la parte de arriba y dejando al descubierto una piel que llama a gritos la presencia sobre ella de la yema de los dedos de Clarke-, lo que realmente importa, es saber qué estabas soñando.

Clarke ríe.

\- Con una ducha de agua caliente -indica la rubia, alzando una ceja, retando a la morena, que sigue acercándose-. Las echo muuuuucho de menos.

Lexa sonríe, alzando también una ceja.

\- Ya, ¿y qué tal he estado? -pregunta, arrodillándose sobre la cama, cogiendo una de las manos de la rubia y pegándola a su pecho.

\- Inmejorable -reta Clarke.

\- Eso hay que verlo -termina la conversación Lexa, antes de reclamar los labios de una Clarke que ríe.

Oh, sí.

Eso hay que verlo.


End file.
